


You Must Be So Embarrassed

by peachMeowchi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Friendship, Fluff, Other, Reader is awkward, Reader is not Frisk or Chara, gender neutral reader, light hearted, mutual crush, you might get second-hand embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachMeowchi/pseuds/peachMeowchi
Summary: Besides! It's not like you hadn't been in here before, even if you usually favored the floor over the dumpy, put-upon mattress. You used to hang out in here a lot, actually, before you'd started feeling awkward about it, and Sans never seemed to mind if you wandered in to yell at him to come down to eat, or to make him get up for breakfast on the occasions that you slept over on the couch.Still, you'd never really... laid in his bed like this....Well, it's not like you were going to stay here... You'd leave before he got home!...It smelled like him._______In which Reader is so embarrassed.





	You Must Be So Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> i was able to save this as a draft on a computer (bless), but i was trying to tag on mobile, and it is a damn nightmare. i hate it. nothing is in the right order. 
> 
> anyway,
> 
> i wrote this almost a month ago, so i'm glad to finally post it! here's some fluff!

You arrived at the skeleton's house, having been invited (i.e, you invited _yourself_ ) over for dinner again, and let yourself in, not even bothering to knock. You'd been friends with them for so long, they'd eventually just given you a spare key so you didn't have to wait for them to open the door for you, especially since you came over so often. It was really useful on days with bad weather, or days where the skeletons weren't even home (like today, it seemed).

"Saaaans," you called out as you walked in, kicking the door shut behind you and pulling off your shoes in the foyer, "Papyruuus!"

Neither of them answered, and the house was very still, as far as you could tell. Papyrus was definitely out and about, but sometimes Sans ignored you up in his room, if he wanted to sleep a little longer. He didn't usually mind when you came up to wake him, so you decided you would go up and check, once you had spared a look for the living room and the kitchen. Yeah, no skeletons down here. You checked your phone as you shucked off your coat, hanging it back by the door.

Well, you _were_ almost thirty minutes early, after all. If Sans _was_ home, you didn't blame him for ignoring you in favor of his nap. Still, you crept up the stairs anyway, just in case you could catch him sleeping and maybe scare him a little, or set up some kind of prank.

His room was unlocked, for once, so you nudged it open, prepared to see him sprawled out on his bed, but-

It was empty.

Well, maybe he and Papyrus had gone to the store for some last minute shopping. Either way, you continued to sneak into his room, just in case he was lurking around in some dark corner, waiting to scare you. You whipped around when you passed the threshold, but the room was still remarkably empty, save for the trashnado, and you flicked on the light switch, huffing out a breath as you wandered further in.

Neither of the brothers really minded if you snooped around in their rooms at this point- if they had something they wanted to hide, they just locked it away in a drawer or closet. Not that you _usually_ wandered into their bedrooms without them around, and you'd certainly never done it when neither of them were home. Except for now, you guess.

Deciding that Sans probably wouldn't mind, you ambled over to his bed and stared at it. You didn't usually sit on it, and for good reason- it looked like it needed to be put down, already, a great lumpy thing that you almost felt bad for. Also, you were kind of nervous about sitting on it _with_ Sans. He wasn't here, though, so you flopped down on the uneven mattress, causing a cacophony of creaks that made you wince while you eyed the way the blankets had been bundled up and shoved off into the corner, the pillow propped up against them as if he had been lounging there recently. There was a dip in the middle, and as you tested the springs, they gave a painful-sounding creak.

You bounced lightly, and wow, this bed was... really uncomfortable, wasn't it? He'd had this thing for as long as you'd known him, which was going on two years, now, but he must have had it for _much_ longer than that. Why the hell hadn't he bought a new mattress yet?

Experimentally, you leaned back and laid down across the bed, immediately sliding into the dip and chuckling as the mattress gave a groan of protest beneath you, as if your weight alone were the final burden that might send it to its grave. You made a mental note to chastise Sans later about buying a new one, but the thought made you suddenly uncomfortable. Not uncomfortable in a bad way, but in a nervous way, vague jitters collecting like butterflies in your stomach. Now that you thought about it, it probably wouldn't be that easy of a conversation to have with him- telling him you'd wandered into his room while he was out of the house and laid down on his bed, even if you had only been trying to see if it was as uncomfortable as it looked.

And you _had_. You _had_ been trying to see if it were as uncomfortable as it looked....

Despite the fact that you'd been nursing a crush for him for almost a year, now....

Besides! It's not like you hadn't been in here before, even if you usually favored the floor over the dumpy, put-upon mattress. You used to hang out in here a lot, actually, before you'd started feeling _awkward_ about it, and Sans never seemed to mind if you wandered in to yell at him to come down to eat, or to make him get up for breakfast on the occasions that you slept over on the couch.

Still, you'd never really... laid in his bed like this.

...

Well, it's not like you were going to _stay_ here... You'd leave before he got home!

...

It smelled like him.

The thought made you suddenly flustered, and you snorted, covering your face with your hands, despite the fact that you were alone in the room. Of _course_ it smelled like him, he was in here _all the time_ , and he probably hadn't used sheets in years, either, the lazy sack of bones. You sighed, letting your arms drop back down and then glancing to the pillow in the corner, where it laid only a few inches from your head.

Without thinking about what you were doing, you tugged it down a little and gave it a quick sniff. The scent of pine needles, old books, musty clothes, and chalk washed over you and, without really meaning to, you sighed, rolling over and hugging it to your chest, pressing your face into the old fabric of the probably-unwashed pillow case. It smelled exactly like him and the hoodie he always wore, from what you'd gathered on the rare occasions you'd been able to hug him, when you'd been sitting close enough to be able to smell him, or when a stray breeze had blown by the two of you while you were outside.

It was comforting and familiar, and you closed your eyes to smell it again, completely missing the sound of shuffling, slippered feet as they entered the room and froze dead in their tracks.

You sighed again, rolling onto your back and pulling the pillow with you.

" _Sans_ ," you breathed his name out dreamily, giving the pillow a squeeze. Abruptly, you were startled from your brief lapse in judgment by a quiet, choked noise that came from the other side of the room.

"... _uh_ ," a rich, deep voice said emphatically from somewhere by the door, and you snapped up into a sitting position immediately, your eyes flying open as vertigo lurched through you, making you slightly dizzy for a second. You tossed the pillow away from you roughly, as if it had burned you, and it landed across the room with a soft _flump_ , hitting the ground in a sad, flattened heap.

Sans stood before you, his hands deep in the pockets of his blue hoodie, the white lights in his eye sockets a little too small and pointedly _not_ looking at you, while a bright cyan blush colored his cheekbones.

"Sans!" you yelped, your tone entirely different from before as blood rushed to your cheeks, and you yanked yourself up from the mattress, almost stumbling. He took a few steps forward on reflex, holding his hands out as if to try and catch you if you fell, but you were flailing your arms already in a nervous, giddy sort of way as you went on desperately, having regained your balance, "It's not! What it looks like! I was just!! Testing the mattress!!" you all but yelled, your face flushing even darker at your choice of words, and he stared at you, dumbstruck, as you went on, "To see! If it was as uncomfortable as it looked, I mean!!" you clarified, your tone growing steadily more shrill, "That's all!!"

He just stared at you for a painfully long moment, the blue dusting his cheekbones getting a little darker, and your panic flared up.

"Well!" you exclaimed, giving a manic sort of laugh, "Would you look at the time! _WOW!_ I have to run away now!!" and you did, rushing forward suddenly and sidestepping around him. Before you could clear the door, however, he snapped a hand to your wrist, moving much faster than you thought him capable of and effectively yanking you to a sudden stop that almost sent you toppling backward into him. You staggered, one foot in the air, and he cursed.

"shit, sorry, uh-" he said quickly, sounding almost as flustered as you were while he reached out his other hand to help you as you steadied yourself. His grip on your arm loosened slightly, but he didn't let go, and, his voice strained, he continued, "sorry- will you- will you just wait?"

You did, still not facing him, your face burning in embarrassment and shame, your pulse flying a mile a minute in your veins. There was no doubt in your mind he could feel it fluttering against his bony fingers, which were still holding gently but firmly to your wrist, and the thought made you even more nervous.

"it's- shit, uh- wow," he started chuckling, and you chanced a look back at him over your shoulder. He still looked supremely awkward, not really meeting your gaze, his eye lights darting around at anything _but_ you, but his grin had tugged up at the corners, and his eyes were crinkling a little in... amusement? You turned slowly to face him, your pulse stuttering slightly when his eye lights settled on you.

"wow," he said again, "that was _really_ embarrassing."

You gaped at him, at a loss for words. Your flush spread to your ears as he snickered, but even as he spoke, his thumb traced tiny, hesitant circles against your wrist, making your breath hitch a little in your throat.

"i mean- jeez, you must be _so embarrassed_ ," he continued to tease you, glancing away and back again. He was laughing in earnest now, but he tugged on your arm gently, as if urging you further into the room. You obliged, taking hesitant steps towards him and stopping when you were a little more than a foot away.

" _Sans_ ," you groaned in a high pitched tone, trying to inject every ounce of your chagrin and misery into the single syllable, but this only served to brighten his mood, it seemed, because his eye sockets lifted up at the bottom, and his eye lights practically beamed at you.

"hey, it's ok," he chuckled, looking almost giddy as he went on in a singsong voice, "if you have a _crush_ on me."

Your stomach leaped into your throat, and you made a tiny choking noise.

"heh... heheheheh," his shoulders shook slightly with laughter, and he tugged on you again softly, but didn't pull you towards him. You swallowed, closing the gap between the two of you. The lights in his eyes seemed to sparkle as he gazed down at you, and he finally let go of your wrist to wind his arms around your waist, tugging you against him. You felt like your heart might jump right out of your chest, and you could feel his voice rumbling in his ribs when he spoke again, "cause, you know..." he murmured quietly into your hair, chuckling again, "i've kinda got a crush on _you_ , too."

"K-kinda?" you squeaked as a broad grin split your features, and you returned his hug, then leaned away far enough so you could see his face again. He was looking away.

"uh, yeah?" he said, like it was obvious. You snorted quietly- _nothing_ was obvious with him, "you're kind of... adorable. and that was... really cute." You sputtered, but he was still speaking, his eye lights darting to your face, "can't believe i walked in on you... rolling around on my bed, _hugging_ my pillow. and the way you said my _name_..." he trailed off, shaking his head as the blue blush grew darker on his face, creeping down further towards his neck. His smile became undeniably fond, "thought you'd just be sitting around up here reading on your phone, or something... that was so _cute_."

"Well- I-" you swallowed again, allowing yourself a nervous laugh and ducking your head against his sternum, "It- smelled like you." He huffed some air through his nasal cavity suddenly, letting out a short, surprised laugh as his eye sockets narrowed with amusement.

"you're such a weirdo," he said, his voice lilting up playfully as he gave you a little squeeze around the middle, "that's really weird, you know that, right?"

"What!" you exclaimed, laughing, "It's- it's weird that I like how you smell?" It was his turn to sputter a little, but he ended it in easy chuckles, leaning forward and shaking his head. His skull brushed against your hair gently.

"it's weird that you broke into my house, wandered into my room while i wasn't home, and _smelled_ my _pillow_ ," he said jokingly, a laugh behind his voice.

"You! Gave me a key!" you squawked, trying to pull away from him. He let you go, albeit reluctantly, but he had given you a gentle squeeze first, as if reassuring you that he wasn't actually bothered, "That's hardly breaking and entering!" you said as you stepped back a little, though you didn't separate from him, and his hands remained, too, resting gently on your waist.

"heheheh. nah, i know, _band-its_ okay," he said, closing one eye in a lazy wink, " i forgive you," you batted him lightly on the arm, but laughed anyway, giddy with how surreal this moment felt. He beamed down at you, and your expression relaxed, softened. You looked away nervously.

"Um, I am... sorry, though," you mumbled timidly, shuffling your feet, "I just, uh..."

"it's ok," he said, and you glanced back up at him. His expression had gone soft, too, the lights in his sockets a wider than they had been. You smiled.

"So, I really like you," you said conversationally. He barked out a laugh, his grin turning playful.

"oh, yeah? wow, i had no idea."

"And, uh, after dinner... Do you wanna maybe... go get dinner?" he laughed again, and tugged you closer to him, one hand tangling in your hair as he tucked your face in under his chin. He hummed.

"absolutely."

 


End file.
